The Changes We See and the Ones We Want
by sleepy-little-kitten
Summary: The man in all black has been waiting on this moment fora long time. The green eyed demon is finally realizing his own identity. The blond snakling is shedding his skin. The fire haired women is reciving some of her much deseved punishment. These are people just as we are, look at their stoy as you would your own, you may see something in yourself as well.
1. Chapter 1 The bad to good beginning

A/N I know I have a problem, but I can't help it, I have to write a poem about my stories before I can actually write them. I don't own anything, these lovely characters belong to the wonderful Rowling.

Okay I'm made some adjustments since I posted this earlier, most some grammar work, and few added things.

**Warning, this does contain male/male relations, and has themes of bdsm, don't like don't read is all I have to say on that matter, well that and you were well warned. **

Winter white frosting covers her already veiled eyes, keeping her unable to see his many vile lies.  
Black and blue brusies paint the once pale canvas of her skin.  
Browning patches on the rag used to clean the knife's bitter sweet bite into her veins.  
Peach and cream her medicated eyes see all this abuse as a fake and rather untrue dream, her own voicing of this thought convinces them to ignore her screams. Clear crystal tears fall slowly as she finally finds the truth of her never ending abuse. Red puffy eyes as she tells him she is with child. His green eyes shine brightly as he swears he won't beat her ever again. Black anger had taken it course and now all that's left is acceptance of her leaving.  
Green eyes headed into the bar, unknowingly telling the man dressed in all black all he needed to know.  
Arms wraped around his middle and his mouth to prevent him from screaming.  
A voice he reconizes from years past, but cannot place, telling him to keep quiet or else.  
Awake in a new place unable to see anything but black.  
The the smothering stench of a place left to sit unused for years hits him hard.  
He can feel that his arms are bound but his feet are left to dangle as he is shackled to a wall.  
He can make out the sound of a door opening.  
Green eyes became shock filled when he opened his mouth to speak and he found himself unable.  
The black cloaked capter allowed his unwilling guest some time to ajust to his surroundings, but after a few seconds he spoke.  
"You are here for me and my partner to play with nothing more nothing less. You will be here permently, I do not expect you to like it, however you wil treated as a human. More than you did for poor Ginny Weasly." Snape's voice had shocked Harry so much he could only gasp like a fish out of water. The man dressed in all black left the room, to join his lover in the den of their home.

Severus's POV

I feel pity for the boy, he had to stand up at elevn years old and fight a war. He doesn't know who he is, or how to figure out. Luckliy for him I know exactly who he is, I have been studying him since he was eleven after all. His age is now a soild 21. His marriage to Ginny Weasly was an utter and complete failure. There were multiple reasons why that is, however the largest is that Harry Potter isn't interested in females. The second is that he is a submissive, and she is a submissive, therefore nether were really capable of taking control from the other, making their lives chaos. Until Harry stepped up and took control, the only problem then was that he could only take control in war, therefore he treated her like she was war. War was something he felt the need to end, it went further down hill from there mind you. She nearly died, their baby did die it wasn't their's anyway it her's but not his, and he nearly went over the brink. If she wouldn't have broken it off when she did they all would have died. In truth I have never cared for most especially when she was the person keeping my other lover from me. Not to mention she told my little submissive that he had a child, which was only a child of her adultry. I couldn't have cared any less if he had killed her, however he should have this is one of those things I mean when I say he is violent and lost in the war.

Draco is a switch, I am a dominant, and Harry is a submissive. Draco and I have to fix Harry, his behavior is irratical, he isn't acting like himself, and he is terriblely violent and lost in the war. At first we will have to either tough love it out of him, or smother it out by treating him as a submissive. I am hoping to be able to go with the latter route, however his behavior is the key factor of how we will go about it. "Honey I know you are worried about our new lover, but it's no reason to waste a good night." Draco's reasoning voice wore on my mind. I headed towards the chamber where Harry was kept, for the moment anyway, Draco followed after me. Reaching the bolted door, I unlocked it, and went inside, Draco again followed after. "Harry tonight you will sleep in the guest room, the door will be both magically and physically locked so I wouldn't try anything. I will see to you in the morning." My voice was monoe-tone and I knew it would anger the fake dominant side of his, so I waited for his yells. All I got was a weak and oddly enough accepting "Yes Sir." Both Draco and I were very very surprised, I gave Draco a look telling him not to count his chickens before they hatch. My switch is known to get his heart battered that way often. I wave my wand and silently release Harry. He looks a bit lost so I cough to get his attention, and then nod over towards the bed sitting in the corner. He climbs in shakily, as if he is almost afraid , but is also attempting to show gratitude through body language alone. Shifting this train of thought into things to think about later, I exit the room with Draco, locking the door behind me just as promised. Harry needs stablity something Draco, and I can provide him, that and so much more if he is cooperative.

Draco and I are in our chambers, he is pacing overwelmingly worried about our newest addition. He is not only worried about Harry's health and wellbeing, he also worried about his place in our relationship. Draco's father was an idiot, in many ways, however his worst mistake is Draco's self-esteem. Draco is as insecure as a eleven year old sometimes, even at age 22. He is a few months older than Harry. "Come here." My voice is layered in such a way that Draco knows this is an order, and not merely a request. If I use our games to reassure him of his position he will not only be reassured, but he will believe me. If I were to be soft and tender he would think I was just trying not to break his heart. This way he knows what is going on, and gets something else he needs at the same time. He comes over to where he is standing in front of me. I pull him into my lap " Draco what have I told you hundreds of times to never do?" My question is one that he will answer though he will be very reluctant as he knows this is one thing he will be punished for. " Not to doubt my place in your heart and not to doubt my place in our relationship." His tone is shamed but he isn't trying to shrink his punishment, he knows he deserves it. " What have you been doing since Harry has gotten here tonight?" again he will not want to answer but he will. " Doubting not only my place in your heart, but also my place in our relationship." his voice is gulity and sad. " Do you think a red bum is a fair price for those doubts?" although most doms wouldn't and even though I usually don't I gave him an opinion in his punishment tonight. " Yes Sir." His answer is one I was expecting"Your safe word is Black" He lays across my lap in the way I will usually place him for his punishments of the spanking varity. "As per normal you should count nod if you understand." I feel his nod against my calf. The first blow is as it always is the worst "One" He has no tears in his voice and it barely wavers. "Two" I can feel him slowly untensing, I think five may be enough. "Three" his voice has tears now, he isn't crying from pain more from the fact he is again realizing that I won't replace him ever. "Four" Joy has made its way into his voice and I now have his arousal poking into my thigh. "Five" I pull him back up into the sitting position on my lap. He turns and hugs me, and a quiet "Thank you Severus." is whispered in my ear. "You are more than welcome Draconis. Now shall we deal with the problem poking me?" my tone is questioning. Of late I have been attempting to have Draco speak his wishes more. The confirmitive noise I recive in return of question is one rather good reason why. I have had lovers before Draco, however he is the only one I have ever had that though he is a sex god, when it comes to talking about it he goes silent. It's almost as if somebody had cut out his tongue, the only time I wish for him to act like that is when somebody gets him started on clothes. That man has a nearly unhealthy obsession with clothing. Out of the nine walk in closets in our suit alone, eight and a half of them are filled with Draco's clothing. I have never seen him wear the same thing more than twice, well except for maybe a few of the things I've bought him that I think he kept more for sentimental value than fashion. In the very beginning of our relationship I was afraid to take him out of the house, everytime I turned around he had offended some one. He was always rudly asking about where they got their clothes, I seem to remember a time when he asked Ronald Weasly if he bought his clothes at all or if his mum still made his. Naturally after a few punishments, ones a bit worse than five smacks on the bum, he quit that bad habit. When he was younger he never did that, though I suppose that may be because he was nearly being possessed by his father and the Malfoy rules at the time.

After Draco and I have solved our problems, I head to the bathroom and grab a warm rag to clean us up. When I got back to our bed, I find Draco already asleep, so I gently clean him up, and then get back into bed. He wraps his arms around me, soon as I get into bed, and we fall asleep with him lying of my chest. I wake to the smell of coffee in the air, but find Draco still lying on my chest, he couldn't have gotten up from that position without me knowing, which means somebody is or has been in our house. I shake Draco awake, but motion him to keep slient. Getting up I get my wand and head to the kitchen. I catiously look around, but see nothing, I cast a detection spell to see how the coffee was made. The results are strange, it's wandless and wordless, which makes it wish magic. Nether Draco, nor myself are able to use wish magic any longer, which leaves the only other magical being in the house, Harry. "Draco get in here." At my words Draco comes running "Scan to see the coffee was made, I'm not quite sure that I believe the results I got." He proforms the scan and tells me the exact same thing I got, and then not moments after comes to the same conclusion I got. "How?" his question is one of those I cannot answer. "I have no idea, but I do intend to find out, with a quickness." I head to Harry's chamber, and unlock the door. He is sitting on the bed innocently rubbing his eyes, I suppose he just woke up like us. "Is that coffee?" His question confirms something I was pondering. "Yes, would you like some?" I am going to act normal see if he responds any differently than expected. "If it isn't too much trouble." he doesn't say how he drinks his coffee so I am going to have to pry that out of him. "How do you drink it?" he seems surprised I would ask, as if he was going to drink whatever we brought him reguardless of his preferance. "Black." strange, I figured he would be more like Draco than me in this aspect, Draco drinks his cream and sugar with some coffee splashed in, while I drink mine black. " You can come with me to get if you like, don't try anything though, and we'll be moving you to a new room afterwards." He looks thoughtful for a moment, before asking " You sounded so cruel when I first arrived, and now your offering me coffee, I am a bit unbalanced to be honest, what is up with the sudden changes all the time?" finally some type of response. "Everything I do, is to see how you react, my actions afterwards are reactions to your actions. Draco and I are going to teach somethings, but mostly we will be trying to get you intergrated into our relationship. It's going to be somewhat difficult for all of us, but the reward will be more than worth it." he looks even more puzzled than he did when he asked his first question. "Why would you want me? What makes you think we will all get along, mine and Draco's fights are near legendary at Hogwarts, mine and your's are the same. What are you going to teach me, the war is over, what should I need to learn?" this is too many questions to deal with before your first cup of coffee in the morning, maybe even too many for your second. "All questions that I can answer, I will answer right after we have coffee." I am still pondering how he could have possibly made coffee via wish magic, after all wizards normally lose the abilty when the recive their wand. I told him I would answer his questions, I never said anything about not asking my own.

The trip from Harry's chambers is uneventful, and silent. Just the way I like things before coffee in the morning. We reach the kitchen to see Draco drinking his cream and sugar, mixed with his splashes of coffee. He hands me a cup of black coffee and then says to Harry "How do you like your coffee?" I am somewhat worried about them sparing, but I am confident that I can stop them, and lessen the hostility before anything happens. "Black" these one word responses are going to have to stop. That might make Draco smile, but it might piss him more than the fuck off. Draco heads over to cabinet , gets a cup, pours it full, and then hands it to Harry, calm as he was before Harry spoke. "Thank you, Draco." Harry nods to Draco as he speaks. Draco looks shocked, and then Harry becomes more subdued, how that is possible I am rather unsure, but it happened. I decide to take stage, give them something to do, maybe things will be normal. "Draco, Harry, why don't we go and find Harry a room." Harry sets down his coffee and looks ready to go, Draco on the other looks somewhat sad, to be completely honest lately Draco is more confusing than Harry. "Harry carry on to the hallway, Draco and I need to have a private conversation, you may carry your coffee with you." Harry nods acceptingly, and then heads to the hallway and continues out, as to not be accused of eavsdropping I can guess. "Draco why don't you want Harry to have his own room?" I purposely make voice a bit louder than I normally would, I want Harry to hear this, but I don't want Harry or Draco to know that I want Harry to hear this. If I make my voice louder than normal, Draco will follow. "I wanted him to sleep with us okay, thats why I was kind of upset alright, there I said it!" he is far more upset than I expected, but it could be worse. "I've told you that need to speak out more, if you want him to sleep with us, ask him, and if he says no, he will eventually say yes." He seems to see reason and marches, out to the hallway, presumably to ask Harry to sleep in our room and our bed with us. I hope that Harry will agree, but I have high doubts. I go to the hallway and hear only the tail end of their conversation. "So you'll stay with us?" Draco sounds as if torn between asking a question, and confirming something. "Yes I'll stay with, but only if your sure you want me to, Severus isn't really the one I'm worried about geting along with, it was you, with him we never came to blows, you and I regularly beat each other though." He sounds almost as if he looks back to those memories fondly. "Yes I'm sure, I argued with you because I like'd you I think." Draco like Harry sounds almost fond of those memories. "Now that we have mostly solved our problems, shall we go to our room, and make ourselves presentable for human company?" I have a smirk in my voice, I know Draco will have a fit once he realizes that he has wandered outside of our suit without his hair, makeup, or clothing ready for company. Draco is gone before I even finished my thought.

"Come Harry I'll show you to our room, and explain somethings while Draco dresses." He follows after me to our suit. I sit in a chair beside the fire place, and motion him to the one across from me. "I am going to start explaining things here, you will not interupt, you will pay attention, and you may ask questions at the end, nod if you understand." He nods and I begin, I have decided to start with his and Ginny's life, most importantly why it failed, and why he is here now. "Your marrige to was a disaster to all relationships. She cheated on you, you cheated on her, you beat her, she claimed you had a child, the list is endless. Not to mention, you are gay, and a submissive. She is a submissive, nether of you, are fit for a relationship with each other. You may speak." He looked ready to explode. "I'm not a submissive, I will not be someone's slave, or in worse terms, I am not somebody's bitch, and I never will be!" his voice is filled disgust, and oddly enough hatred. I cannot fathom what he thinks he knows about bdsm to hate it. "You have misunderstood something somewhere. Being a submissive is not begin somebody's slave, or somebody's bitch. Do not hate something you do not understand, I can tell you understand something but it is not bdsm. Will you kindly explain where you got those ideas of it from." I hope and pray I can fix this, or it will be a lost cause. "My uncle, and cousin. Five teenagers all under 16 were tied in the basement at different times, and at one point I was one of them. They raped them, they beat them, there was one boy that died. I was raped and beat, they told me it was because I was a submissive, a bitch, their slave, and that I should just surender. I didn't, I fought for every breath, for every summer since I was 7, until I was 18. People wondered why they suddenly disappeared." he had meance in his voice that surprised me. He killed those people, or had somebody do it for him, which I doubt. The type of anger in his voice leads me to think that he had to have been the one to do it. "Well we now have much more to talk about, but I hate that it had to be this way. Are you willing to learn what it is really like to be a submissive?" I pray to whatever deities may be listening that this goes over well. "I accept, but I have one term, when I need to stop, we stop." he has unknowingly stated one of the rules of safe bdsm pratice. "Are you willing to start today or would you rather wait?" I am hoping to start today, but if I were him I wouldn't want to start today. "Yes I would rather start today and get comfortable, with it so we can enjoy ourselves." he sounded hopeful and detirminded. "Okay would you like to start with just me, Draco and me, or just Draco?" I can't say that I really want this to go any one specific way, any of the ways he chooses will turn into me watching him. He may not know it in one of them, but none the less I will be watching. It's not just because I want to see him naked either, I also have to gauge his reactions to things to see what we should stay away from. "Just Draco, no offense, but I'd rather be with a switch on my first proper time, than with a full blown dom." He has reason in his voice, and I can tell that it really isn't anything against me. "It's fine little one, nether Draco nor I would hurt you, but you are free to choose. I'm curious as to how you knew our positions so well pray tell?" I will likely be reassuring him near as much if not more than I had to reassure Draco in the beginning, I can't help but compare them, as they are so similar. It's strange that he knows that I'm the dom, Draco is the switch, and that he is the sub. "Simple, Draco is over me, but will submit to you, and you submit to niether one of us, making you the dom, Draco the switch, and me the do we do now?" he asks so many questions, I find myself sad that he is so uncertian rather finding myself annoyed. "Now we wait for Draco to finish, and ask for his help." word choice is very important, if Harry was more comfortable with our relationship, I would have said that we tell Draco, but since he is so unsure I used ask instead. Either way Draco would never refuse. We sat in silence for a few moments, each of us collecting our own thoughts I assume. After a short while we heard Draco.

"Hey honey, which one of these necklaces matches this shirt better? Oh never mind, Sev I think I got it." He sounds so very feminine, Harry looks a bit shocked. He recovers before Draco can enter the room, and I manage to grin at him descretly before Draco enters. "Draconis would you like to help start Harry's training?" Althought Draco's face remains impassive, his eyes show that he is shocked, and then it quickly turns to joy. "Of course, if he so desires." Draco tends toward the more formal speech of his childhood, when he is emotional surprised. or shocked by something. "He requested that you help, shall this be condcted in the bedroom, or the playroom?" I adress my question to both of them, I nod softly to the bed at Draco, in such a way that Harry wouldn't notice. "The bedroom, if you don't mind?" he seems somewhat confused, but I don't doubt that he will do well by Harry. "Here is fine." Well we're back to two or three words answers I suppose. "Do you know what a safe word is?" I'm glad Draco remembered the basics I taught about being a dom. "Yes, it's a word that signal when you need to stop, but I don't have one." If I were Harry I would have done some research on the subject, but he seems to know some things. "Then I will give you one, your safe word is Gray. I'm not saying this will happen tonight, but I'm also not saying it won't, but if you ever find yourself gagged and therefore unable to speak, just snap three times." Harry looked a bit fearful at the thought of being gagged, but recovered when Draco said he should just snap.

Draco had a blindfold in his hand looked at Harry questioningly. Harry in response nodded his head, and turned for Draco to tie it on him. Draco took Harry's arm and led to the , larger than realistically needed, bed. Guiding him to a laying position, Draco then spoke softly, but firmly. "You have five main senses, when you take away one of those senses, all your other senses will increase. I took away your sight, therefore you sense of hearing, taste, smell, and touch have increased. Nodd if you understand." Draco is explain why this will seem like too much on his body at first. Harry nods, and then stills again, as if he thinks it's a trick question. His so called family will die by the end of my wand, if I have to hunt them to Anarctica. Draco spells Harry's shirt onto the couch, and summons a quil. He takes the quil and traces lightly with it on Harry's chest. Strangely enough Harry bursts out in a fit of laughter, ruining the seriousness of the moment, though I don't quite think Draco nor myself mind. His laughter feels as if it is cleansing to us darker beings. Draco spins the feather around Harry's nipples, and Harry instead of laughing arches up. Draco lets out a small smile, having reached the desired reaction. Turning the feather to the writing end, Draco once more traces circles around Harry's nipples, and recives the same result. Draco looks at me, hands me the feather, and motions that he will be back. I knew he would get bored quickly, he'll likely be back with some other make shift toy or the like. I let the feather flutter over Harry's sides, up to his stomach, to dip into his navel. He giggles like a small child, it's almost charming to hear that type of sound while doing this type of thing. draco has returned, with what looks like cotton balls, rubbing alcohol, and a quil sharpner. He takes the feather from me, sharpens it, and then dips a cotton ball into the rubbing alcohol. "This will be cold." he warns Harry before quickly rubbing down his chest with the alcohol soaked cotton ball. He reaches for the quil, and scratches the words **Malfoy, and Snape's boy** into Harry's chest. The words bleed a bit, but other than that are fine. They won't scar over, but the sccratches will last a while. He kisses Harry and then whispers in Harry's ear " You enjoyed that, you liked me controling you, didn't you? Answer me, and I'll let you cum." Harry looks somewhat scattered for a moment, and then whispers back "Yes I enjoyed it, I like the idea that I don't have control." Draco opens Harry's pants and pulls out his cock, giving it a few tugs and saying some more likely dirty words, He gives Harry premission to cum, and Harry under the infulence of the blindfold, Draco's touch, and the remain tenderness of his newest mark, does.

A/N if you're left wondering why it's so light, well, Harry is a beginer and they don't know his limits yet. They were just testing the waters so to say.


	2. Peaceful, if only for a moment

A/N I know I have a problem, but I can't help it, I have to write a poem about my stories before I can actually write them. I don't own anything, these lovely characters belong to the wonderful Rowling.

Okay I'm made some adjustments since I posted this earlier, most some grammar work, and few added things.

**Warning, this does contain male/male relations, and has themes of bdsm, don't like don't read is all I have to say on that matter, well that and you were well warned. **

Winter white frosting covers her already veiled eyes, keeping her unable to see his many vile lies.  
Black and blue brusies paint the once pale canvas of her skin.  
Browning patches on the rag used to clean the knife's bitter sweet bite into her veins.  
Peach and cream her medicated eyes see all this abuse as a fake and rather untrue dream, her own voicing of this thought convinces them to ignore her screams. Clear crystal tears fall slowly as she finally finds the truth of her never ending abuse. Red puffy eyes as she tells him she is with child. His green eyes shine brightly as he swears he won't beat her ever again. Black anger had taken it course and now all that's left is acceptance of her leaving.  
Green eyes headed into the bar, unknowingly telling the man dressed in all black all he needed to know.  
Arms wraped around his middle and his mouth to prevent him from screaming.  
A voice he reconizes from years past, but cannot place, telling him to keep quiet or else.  
Awake in a new place unable to see anything but black.  
The the smothering stench of a place left to sit unused for years hits him hard.  
He can feel that his arms are bound but his feet are left to dangle as he is shackled to a wall.  
He can make out the sound of a door opening.  
Green eyes became shock filled when he opened his mouth to speak and he found himself unable.  
The black cloaked capter allowed his unwilling guest some time to ajust to his surroundings, but after a few seconds he spoke.  
"You are here for me and my partner to play with nothing more nothing less. You will be here permently, I do not expect you to like it, however you wil treated as a human. More than you did for poor Ginny Weasly." Snape's voice had shocked Harry so much he could only gasp like a fish out of water. The man dressed in all black left the room, to join his lover in the den of their home.

Severus's POV

I feel pity for the boy, he had to stand up at elevn years old and fight a war. He doesn't know who he is, or how to figure out. Luckliy for him I know exactly who he is, I have been studying him since he was eleven after all. His age is now a soild 21. His marriage to Ginny Weasly was an utter and complete failure. There were multiple reasons why that is, however the largest is that Harry Potter isn't interested in females. The second is that he is a submissive, and she is a submissive, therefore nether were really capable of taking control from the other, making their lives chaos. Until Harry stepped up and took control, the only problem then was that he could only take control in war, therefore he treated her like she was war. War was something he felt the need to end, it went further down hill from there mind you. She nearly died, their baby did die it wasn't their's anyway it her's but not his, and he nearly went over the brink. If she wouldn't have broken it off when she did they all would have died. In truth I have never cared for most especially when she was the person keeping my other lover from me. Not to mention she told my little submissive that he had a child, which was only a child of her adultry. I couldn't have cared any less if he had killed her, however he should have this is one of those things I mean when I say he is violent and lost in the war.

Draco is a switch, I am a dominant, and Harry is a submissive. Draco and I have to fix Harry, his behavior is irratical, he isn't acting like himself, and he is terriblely violent and lost in the war. At first we will have to either tough love it out of him, or smother it out by treating him as a submissive. I am hoping to be able to go with the latter route, however his behavior is the key factor of how we will go about it. "Honey I know you are worried about our new lover, but it's no reason to waste a good night." Draco's reasoning voice wore on my mind. I headed towards the chamber where Harry was kept, for the moment anyway, Draco followed after me. Reaching the bolted door, I unlocked it, and went inside, Draco again followed after. "Harry tonight you will sleep in the guest room, the door will be both magically and physically locked so I wouldn't try anything. I will see to you in the morning." My voice was monoe-tone and I knew it would anger the fake dominant side of his, so I waited for his yells. All I got was a weak and oddly enough accepting "Yes Sir." Both Draco and I were very very surprised, I gave Draco a look telling him not to count his chickens before they hatch. My switch is known to get his heart battered that way often. I wave my wand and silently release Harry. He looks a bit lost so I cough to get his attention, and then nod over towards the bed sitting in the corner. He climbs in shakily, as if he is almost afraid , but is also attempting to show gratitude through body language alone. Shifting this train of thought into things to think about later, I exit the room with Draco, locking the door behind me just as promised. Harry needs stablity something Draco, and I can provide him, that and so much more if he is cooperative.

Draco and I are in our chambers, he is pacing overwelmingly worried about our newest addition. He is not only worried about Harry's health and wellbeing, he also worried about his place in our relationship. Draco's father was an idiot, in many ways, however his worst mistake is Draco's self-esteem. Draco is as insecure as a eleven year old sometimes, even at age 22. He is a few months older than Harry. "Come here." My voice is layered in such a way that Draco knows this is an order, and not merely a request. If I use our games to reassure him of his position he will not only be reassured, but he will believe me. If I were to be soft and tender he would think I was just trying not to break his heart. This way he knows what is going on, and gets something else he needs at the same time. He comes over to where he is standing in front of me. I pull him into my lap " Draco what have I told you hundreds of times to never do?" My question is one that he will answer though he will be very reluctant as he knows this is one thing he will be punished for. " Not to doubt my place in your heart and not to doubt my place in our relationship." His tone is shamed but he isn't trying to shrink his punishment, he knows he deserves it. " What have you been doing since Harry has gotten here tonight?" again he will not want to answer but he will. " Doubting not only my place in your heart, but also my place in our relationship." his voice is gulity and sad. " Do you think a red bum is a fair price for those doubts?" although most doms wouldn't and even though I usually don't I gave him an opinion in his punishment tonight. " Yes Sir." His answer is one I was expecting"Your safe word is Black" He lays across my lap in the way I will usually place him for his punishments of the spanking varity. "As per normal you should count nod if you understand." I feel his nod against my calf. The first blow is as it always is the worst "One" He has no tears in his voice and it barely wavers. "Two" I can feel him slowly untensing, I think five may be enough. "Three" his voice has tears now, he isn't crying from pain more from the fact he is again realizing that I won't replace him ever. "Four" Joy has made its way into his voice and I now have his arousal poking into my thigh. "Five" I pull him back up into the sitting position on my lap. He turns and hugs me, and a quiet "Thank you Severus." is whispered in my ear. "You are more than welcome Draconis. Now shall we deal with the problem poking me?" my tone is questioning. Of late I have been attempting to have Draco speak his wishes more. The confirmitive noise I recive in return of question is one rather good reason why. I have had lovers before Draco, however he is the only one I have ever had that though he is a sex god, when it comes to talking about it he goes silent. It's almost as if somebody had cut out his tongue, the only time I wish for him to act like that is when somebody gets him started on clothes. That man has a nearly unhealthy obsession with clothing. Out of the nine walk in closets in our suit alone, eight and a half of them are filled with Draco's clothing. I have never seen him wear the same thing more than twice, well except for maybe a few of the things I've bought him that I think he kept more for sentimental value than fashion. In the very beginning of our relationship I was afraid to take him out of the house, everytime I turned around he had offended some one. He was always rudly asking about where they got their clothes, I seem to remember a time when he asked Ronald Weasly if he bought his clothes at all or if his mum still made his. Naturally after a few punishments, ones a bit worse than five smacks on the bum, he quit that bad habit. When he was younger he never did that, though I suppose that may be because he was nearly being possessed by his father and the Malfoy rules at the time.

After Draco and I have solved our problems, I head to the bathroom and grab a warm rag to clean us up. When I got back to our bed, I find Draco already asleep, so I gently clean him up, and then get back into bed. He wraps his arms around me, soon as I get into bed, and we fall asleep with him lying of my chest. I wake to the smell of coffee in the air, but find Draco still lying on my chest, he couldn't have gotten up from that position without me knowing, which means somebody is or has been in our house. I shake Draco awake, but motion him to keep slient. Getting up I get my wand and head to the kitchen. I catiously look around, but see nothing, I cast a detection spell to see how the coffee was made. The results are strange, it's wandless and wordless, which makes it wish magic. Nether Draco, nor myself are able to use wish magic any longer, which leaves the only other magical being in the house, Harry. "Draco get in here." At my words Draco comes running "Scan to see the coffee was made, I'm not quite sure that I believe the results I got." He proforms the scan and tells me the exact same thing I got, and then not moments after comes to the same conclusion I got. "How?" his question is one of those I cannot answer. "I have no idea, but I do intend to find out, with a quickness." I head to Harry's chamber, and unlock the door. He is sitting on the bed innocently rubbing his eyes, I suppose he just woke up like us. "Is that coffee?" His question confirms something I was pondering. "Yes, would you like some?" I am going to act normal see if he responds any differently than expected. "If it isn't too much trouble." he doesn't say how he drinks his coffee so I am going to have to pry that out of him. "How do you drink it?" he seems surprised I would ask, as if he was going to drink whatever we brought him reguardless of his preferance. "Black." strange, I figured he would be more like Draco than me in this aspect, Draco drinks his cream and sugar with some coffee splashed in, while I drink mine black. " You can come with me to get if you like, don't try anything though, and we'll be moving you to a new room afterwards." He looks thoughtful for a moment, before asking " You sounded so cruel when I first arrived, and now your offering me coffee, I am a bit unbalanced to be honest, what is up with the sudden changes all the time?" finally some type of response. "Everything I do, is to see how you react, my actions afterwards are reactions to your actions. Draco and I are going to teach somethings, but mostly we will be trying to get you intergrated into our relationship. It's going to be somewhat difficult for all of us, but the reward will be more than worth it." he looks even more puzzled than he did when he asked his first question. "Why would you want me? What makes you think we will all get along, mine and Draco's fights are near legendary at Hogwarts, mine and your's are the same. What are you going to teach me, the war is over, what should I need to learn?" this is too many questions to deal with before your first cup of coffee in the morning, maybe even too many for your second. "All questions that I can answer, I will answer right after we have coffee." I am still pondering how he could have possibly made coffee via wish magic, after all wizards normally lose the abilty when the recive their wand. I told him I would answer his questions, I never said anything about not asking my own.

The trip from Harry's chambers is uneventful, and silent. Just the way I like things before coffee in the morning. We reach the kitchen to see Draco drinking his cream and sugar, mixed with his splashes of coffee. He hands me a cup of black coffee and then says to Harry "How do you like your coffee?" I am somewhat worried about them sparing, but I am confident that I can stop them, and lessen the hostility before anything happens. "Black" these one word responses are going to have to stop. That might make Draco smile, but it might piss him more than the fuck off. Draco heads over to cabinet , gets a cup, pours it full, and then hands it to Harry, calm as he was before Harry spoke. "Thank you, Draco." Harry nods to Draco as he speaks. Draco looks shocked, and then Harry becomes more subdued, how that is possible I am rather unsure, but it happened. I decide to take stage, give them something to do, maybe things will be normal. "Draco, Harry, why don't we go and find Harry a room." Harry sets down his coffee and looks ready to go, Draco on the other looks somewhat sad, to be completely honest lately Draco is more confusing than Harry. "Harry carry on to the hallway, Draco and I need to have a private conversation, you may carry your coffee with you." Harry nods acceptingly, and then heads to the hallway and continues out, as to not be accused of eavsdropping I can guess. "Draco why don't you want Harry to have his own room?" I purposely make voice a bit louder than I normally would, I want Harry to hear this, but I don't want Harry or Draco to know that I want Harry to hear this. If I make my voice louder than normal, Draco will follow. "I wanted him to sleep with us okay, thats why I was kind of upset alright, there I said it!" he is far more upset than I expected, but it could be worse. "I've told you that need to speak out more, if you want him to sleep with us, ask him, and if he says no, he will eventually say yes." He seems to see reason and marches, out to the hallway, presumably to ask Harry to sleep in our room and our bed with us. I hope that Harry will agree, but I have high doubts. I go to the hallway and hear only the tail end of their conversation. "So you'll stay with us?" Draco sounds as if torn between asking a question, and confirming something. "Yes I'll stay with, but only if your sure you want me to, Severus isn't really the one I'm worried about geting along with, it was you, with him we never came to blows, you and I regularly beat each other though." He sounds almost as if he looks back to those memories fondly. "Yes I'm sure, I argued with you because I like'd you I think." Draco like Harry sounds almost fond of those memories. "Now that we have mostly solved our problems, shall we go to our room, and make ourselves presentable for human company?" I have a smirk in my voice, I know Draco will have a fit once he realizes that he has wandered outside of our suit without his hair, makeup, or clothing ready for company. Draco is gone before I even finished my thought.

"Come Harry I'll show you to our room, and explain somethings while Draco dresses." He follows after me to our suit. I sit in a chair beside the fire place, and motion him to the one across from me. "I am going to start explaining things here, you will not interupt, you will pay attention, and you may ask questions at the end, nod if you understand." He nods and I begin, I have decided to start with his and Ginny's life, most importantly why it failed, and why he is here now. "Your marrige to was a disaster to all relationships. She cheated on you, you cheated on her, you beat her, she claimed you had a child, the list is endless. Not to mention, you are gay, and a submissive. She is a submissive, nether of you, are fit for a relationship with each other. You may speak." He looked ready to explode. "I'm not a submissive, I will not be someone's slave, or in worse terms, I am not somebody's bitch, and I never will be!" his voice is filled disgust, and oddly enough hatred. I cannot fathom what he thinks he knows about bdsm to hate it. "You have misunderstood something somewhere. Being a submissive is not begin somebody's slave, or somebody's bitch. Do not hate something you do not understand, I can tell you understand something but it is not bdsm. Will you kindly explain where you got those ideas of it from." I hope and pray I can fix this, or it will be a lost cause. "My uncle, and cousin. Five teenagers all under 16 were tied in the basement at different times, and at one point I was one of them. They raped them, they beat them, there was one boy that died. I was raped and beat, they told me it was because I was a submissive, a bitch, their slave, and that I should just surender. I didn't, I fought for every breath, for every summer since I was 7, until I was 18. People wondered why they suddenly disappeared." he had meance in his voice that surprised me. He killed those people, or had somebody do it for him, which I doubt. The type of anger in his voice leads me to think that he had to have been the one to do it. "Well we now have much more to talk about, but I hate that it had to be this way. Are you willing to learn what it is really like to be a submissive?" I pray to whatever deities may be listening that this goes over well. "I accept, but I have one term, when I need to stop, we stop." he has unknowingly stated one of the rules of safe bdsm pratice. "Are you willing to start today or would you rather wait?" I am hoping to start today, but if I were him I wouldn't want to start today. "Yes I would rather start today and get comfortable, with it so we can enjoy ourselves." he sounded hopeful and detirminded. "Okay would you like to start with just me, Draco and me, or just Draco?" I can't say that I really want this to go any one specific way, any of the ways he chooses will turn into me watching him. He may not know it in one of them, but none the less I will be watching. It's not just because I want to see him naked either, I also have to gauge his reactions to things to see what we should stay away from. "Just Draco, no offense, but I'd rather be with a switch on my first proper time, than with a full blown dom." He has reason in his voice, and I can tell that it really isn't anything against me. "It's fine little one, nether Draco nor I would hurt you, but you are free to choose. I'm curious as to how you knew our positions so well pray tell?" I will likely be reassuring him near as much if not more than I had to reassure Draco in the beginning, I can't help but compare them, as they are so similar. It's strange that he knows that I'm the dom, Draco is the switch, and that he is the sub. "Simple, Draco is over me, but will submit to you, and you submit to niether one of us, making you the dom, Draco the switch, and me the do we do now?" he asks so many questions, I find myself sad that he is so uncertian rather finding myself annoyed. "Now we wait for Draco to finish, and ask for his help." word choice is very important, if Harry was more comfortable with our relationship, I would have said that we tell Draco, but since he is so unsure I used ask instead. Either way Draco would never refuse. We sat in silence for a few moments, each of us collecting our own thoughts I assume. After a short while we heard Draco.

"Hey honey, which one of these necklaces matches this shirt better? Oh never mind, Sev I think I got it." He sounds so very feminine, Harry looks a bit shocked. He recovers before Draco can enter the room, and I manage to grin at him descretly before Draco enters. "Draconis would you like to help start Harry's training?" Althought Draco's face remains impassive, his eyes show that he is shocked, and then it quickly turns to joy. "Of course, if he so desires." Draco tends toward the more formal speech of his childhood, when he is emotional surprised. or shocked by something. "He requested that you help, shall this be condcted in the bedroom, or the playroom?" I adress my question to both of them, I nod softly to the bed at Draco, in such a way that Harry wouldn't notice. "The bedroom, if you don't mind?" he seems somewhat confused, but I don't doubt that he will do well by Harry. "Here is fine." Well we're back to two or three words answers I suppose. "Do you know what a safe word is?" I'm glad Draco remembered the basics I taught about being a dom. "Yes, it's a word that signal when you need to stop, but I don't have one." If I were Harry I would have done some research on the subject, but he seems to know some things. "Then I will give you one, your safe word is Gray. I'm not saying this will happen tonight, but I'm also not saying it won't, but if you ever find yourself gagged and therefore unable to speak, just snap three times." Harry looked a bit fearful at the thought of being gagged, but recovered when Draco said he should just snap.

Draco had a blindfold in his hand looked at Harry questioningly. Harry in response nodded his head, and turned for Draco to tie it on him. Draco took Harry's arm and led to the , larger than realistically needed, bed. Guiding him to a laying position, Draco then spoke softly, but firmly. "You have five main senses, when you take away one of those senses, all your other senses will increase. I took away your sight, therefore you sense of hearing, taste, smell, and touch have increased. Nodd if you understand." Draco is explain why this will seem like too much on his body at first. Harry nods, and then stills again, as if he thinks it's a trick question. His so called family will die by the end of my wand, if I have to hunt them to Anarctica. Draco spells Harry's shirt onto the couch, and summons a quil. He takes the quil and traces lightly with it on Harry's chest. Strangely enough Harry bursts out in a fit of laughter, ruining the seriousness of the moment, though I don't quite think Draco nor myself mind. His laughter feels as if it is cleansing to us darker beings. Draco spins the feather around Harry's nipples, and Harry instead of laughing arches up. Draco lets out a small smile, having reached the desired reaction. Turning the feather to the writing end, Draco once more traces circles around Harry's nipples, and recives the same result. Draco looks at me, hands me the feather, and motions that he will be back. I knew he would get bored quickly, he'll likely be back with some other make shift toy or the like. I let the feather flutter over Harry's sides, up to his stomach, to dip into his navel. He giggles like a small child, it's almost charming to hear that type of sound while doing this type of thing. Draco has returned, with what looks like cotton balls, rubbing alcohol, and a quil sharpner. He takes the feather from me, sharpens it, and then dips a cotton ball into the rubbing alcohol. "This will be cold." he warns Harry before quickly rubbing down his chest with the alcohol soaked cotton ball. He reaches for the quil, and scratches the words **Malfoy, and Snape's boy** into Harry's chest. The words bleed a bit, but other than that are fine. They won't scar over, but the scratches will last a while. He kisses Harry and then whispers in Harry's ear " You enjoyed that, you liked me controling you, didn't you? Answer me, and I'll let you cum." Harry looks somewhat scattered for a moment, and then whispers back "Yes I enjoyed it, I like the idea that I don't have control." Draco opens Harry's pants and pulls out his cock, giving it a few tugs and saying some more likely dirty words, He gives Harry premission to cum, and Harry under the infulence of the blindfold, Draco's touch, and the remain tenderness of his newest mark, does.


End file.
